


Time apart brings us together

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy bits, Gen, Gift Fic, Its home alone, Light Angst, Post-Hardeen, Star Wars Secret Santa, based on a movie, but with Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: After being left alone accidentally after a mission, what will Obi-Wan do all alone with impending separatists?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Time apart brings us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KCKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/gifts).



> This is a gift for the Star Wars secret Santa exchange that is VERY late due to the annual family screaming match and the necessity to be a emotional support critter. Anyway...... sorry again for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy!

“I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Nobody responds. Nobody wants to listen. Obi-Wan doesn’t mind. He deserves it. After all, he betrayed them. 

It might have saved the republic, but his deception caused more harm than it was worth. He just…… he knew he’d screwed up, despite what people had yelled at him. And it really had seemed like a good idea at the time. You know, save the chancellor, one of Anakin’s best friends, probably save the republic while he’s at it, again. 

So greedy, so selfish. Be more kriffing modest, di’kut. No wonder everyone’s upset you didn’t just stay dead. 

Because that’s all they could be, right? If they really wanted him back, they would’ve been happy at first before getting mad at him.

Yeah, that makes sense. 

Anakin turns to Ahsoka. “Snips, I got a bad feeling about this.” 

Obi-Wan suppresses an eye-roll. 

“What now, Master?” Ahsoka responds. They are standing in the supply cache of the base they just took back from the separatists. It’s completely empty. 

They had received a report from this very outpost only two days ago, a cry for help. The troopers had sent out their distress call, saying that they were being overwhelmed by the droids. They’d been assigned to go assist them. It was a week’s journey from Coruscant, but luckily they’d already been out in this sector. They’d found the entire crew dead, and all the supplies destroyed. Now, the goal was to retake the base and then leave a portion of the troops here until a new squadron could come to take over. But, they couldn’t very well leave troopers here if there was nothing for them to eat or drink. 

“Perhaps we should call the Council. They’ll tell us what to do.” Obi-Wan piped up. He didn’t look over, but he could practically feel Anakin’s eye roll. 

“Maybe you should tell us what to do. After all, you’re on the Council.” Ah yes. And hadn’t that been wonderful? Anakin throwing the completion of the goal he’d chased since a Padawan right in his face. He’d wanted to be on the council as a child, yes. But now…… 

He’d give up his council seat in an instant if it meant he could take back the Hardeen mission. 

Not like it was much help now. 

————

“Alright men, pack it up!” Anakin shouted, clapping as the hologram dissolved. The troops began moving, circling through the base for a last check before departure. 

The separatists were likely to come back, so they were to go back to Coruscant to be shipped off somewhere where they’d be of more use. 

And he wasn’t happy with that to say the least. First off, if this whole thing was useless, why did they have to go? They lost a few good men today. And second, they couldn’t just give them a few days? They’d been away from Coruscant for so long, and Anakin didn’t want to be there for only a few hours before leaving. That wasn’t enough time to see Padme. 

He really wanted to see her. In this war, every fight could be the last, and not getting to see his wife was driving him up the wall. He also needed to vent. Badly. 

If Obi-Wan made another attempt to talk to him, to try to apologize, he was going to lose it. 

Apologies wouldn’t cut it this time. He’d died. And then he didn’t even have the decency to trust Anakin and tell him that it wasn’t true. 

No, Obi-Wan wouldn’t get an easy way out this time. 

And of course, the second you think about him, he shows up. Obi-Wan was walking cautiously towards him. 

“Anakin?” 

Go away go away go away-

“Yes?” He grinds out. He can see Obi-Wan’s face fall. Good. 

“Ah, um, I was just wondering, when you have the time, could you maybe fix my lightsaber? It got a bit mangled during the explosion.” Obi-Wan held out the familiar silver hilt. Half of it was practically dangling off. He wouldn’t be able to use it. 

Anakin was, despite himself, pleasantly surprised. He hadn’t had any new projects in a while now. “Oh. Ok. See you onboard.” And he took the saber, and turned around, and didn’t look back. 

In hindsight, maybe he should have. 

————-

Ahsoka felt wrong. 

She, along with Skyguy and the troops, were getting on board. She hadn’t seen Master Obi-Wan, but he was probably hiding somewhere onboard already. 

He’d been avoiding them. Which was okay. Ahsoka didn’t really want to see him at the moment. 

But she did too. She both wanted to wrap him in a hug and never let go, and she wanted to smack him really hard in the face at the same time. 

What he did was undeniably awful, but Ahsoka kinda wanted to talk to him. She hadn’t noticed just how present he was until he was sullen and shunned. 

Anakin always talked about how Master Kenobi was sort of emotionless, but how he normally acted was nothing compared to this. Ahsoka wanted it to end. 

When they got back to Coruscant. She’d talk with him. Despite it all, she wanted him back. 

Yeah. When they get home. 

She should have gathered her courage sooner. 

————

Obi-Wan awoke. He’d been meditating next to a console in the control room on the base. The force felt wrong. It was quiet in the base. Too quiet. Obi-Wan stood, stumbling over to the window. Looking up through the synthglass, he saw the retreating bulk of The Resolute. And with it, the presences of Anakin, Ahsoka, and the troopers. 

Obi-Wan immediately tried to fling a cry across the bond with Anakin. No luck. Anakin had closed it.

The ships in the atmosphere disappear, going into hyperspace. 

And he’s trying not to feel. But he feels upset. 

They…… forgot me. 

———-

The first concern was food. There was no food aboard the base, and the water stations had been empty. Obi-Wan realized he’d probably be here a while. There were no communications of any kind that the station could release. That was the entire reason they’d been alerted to a disturbance, when they stopped transmitting. 

And with Anakin not noticing….. They could go all the way back to Coruscant before they notice. 

That possibility is very real, so Obi-Wan grabs an oxygen mask, and travels out onto the surface. The sky is purple, and the ground is dark, and shadowy. Poisonous air. Figured. 

And it was dark. Even during the day. It was the cold season, and smack dab in the middle of the two-month period without any sunlight. 

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, before remembering- oh. Anakin has it. Great. Because that’s what I need. 

There’s no visibility, so Obi-Wan decides he’ll go back inside until he finds a headlamp or something. 

————

He hadn’t eaten breakfast, so he was already rather hungry, so Obi-Wan found a light and went outside. Experience from his chaotic Padawan missions was on his side. He sat on a rock, very still. Meditating. 

He could feel every life form, the force flowing through them, even hints of feeling. The blankness of the entirety of the force, blanketing the galaxy, was only disturbed by little bundles of life. Some were peaceful, bouncing around like fireflies. Some were not, prowling and angry, preparing to pounce. Obi-Wan almost jumped up and tried to grab one, but the meditative trance gave him an extra moment of hindsight. 

No, I can’t kill an animal on the planet. Do that, maybe disturb the ecosystem! What if it’s an apex predator, and the structure will collapse without order? What if it’s a small critter, but without that small critter, the big ones might not have enough to eat. Did your limited time as a bounty hunter change your perception that much? That you’d just kill willy-nilly? 

Obi-Wan arose from the trance. There were bushes nearby. With berries. Taking those would be much better. Plucking one, he ate it. Hmm. Bitter, but edible. 

He took several handfuls, then headed back to the base. 

———

The barracks on the base, while a bit torn up, were still habitable. The heating on the station had to be turned off to preserve the oxygen levels, so Obi-Wan grabbed his cloak and climbed up to a bunk, and ate his dinner while seated against the wall, and then went to sleep with his cloak as a blanket. 

———-

“Something doesn’t feel right.” 

“Whaddaya mean, Snips?” Anakin glanced up from his mouthful of dinner. 

“I don’t know, just…….. I don’t like it. The force feels tense, for some reason.” Ahsoka sighed, then lowered her fork.

“Are you sure that’s not just you? After all, you do have an exam when we get back to the temple.” Anakin pointed out. 

“I do?” Ahsoka then noticed as her Master shot her a look. “I do! That’s right.” She still had no idea what he was talking about. She really should keep a better calendar. “In that case, I’ll go…. study.” Then she scampered off to her quarters. 

————

6 days later

————

Obi-Wan was rudely awakened by a loud beeping noise. He jumped up and fell out of the bunk, and crumpled to the ground. He groaned, before perking up at the noise, getting to his feet and making his way into the command center. 

With every passing day of eating berries and meditating, he’d grown more guilty. He’d get annoyed for being left behind, then guilty for feeling that way because this was clearly his fault. 

The noise indicated a ship coming out of hyperspace. Finally! Obi-Wan went to the window, and looked up with a smile, only for dread to fill his expression when a separatist cruiser shot into the atmosphere. 

Obi-Wan moved back until he hit a wall, hands plastered out besides him. “Oh kark.” 

Think, Kenobi. No lightsaber, no troops, no Anakin. Alright. I’ve had worse. What are my assets?   
This entirely empty base. And myself. Great. Okay, maybe I haven’t had worse experiences. 

What did he have? What could he do? Why did the separatists want this base so badly anyways? 

Oh. Right. It had been assumed the Separatists had gotten the location of the medical bases, but Obi-Wan had found the information in the consoles three days ago. It would help the separatists greatly. All those troopers unable to fend for themselves…….

And not just mindless droids, Obi-Wan realized, sensing a force-presence aboard. Grievous. Just great. 

There must be some way to stop the impending droids. He just needs to……. 

He needs a plan. 

And he’s already got one. 

He spots the schematics for the ray shield generator halfway down the hallway. Perfect. 

————

Anakin was used to the man not liking him, so he was surprised when Master Windu showed up to greet them back to Coruscant. 

Oh, he didn’t look happy. Anakin inwardly sighed. 

“What happened?” Came that condescending tone. For some reason he seemed…… worried, too? 

“What do you mean?” Anakin said, not bothering to hide his disdain. 

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Master Windu put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean? He’s probably in his room sulking.” And there Anakin couldn’t hide his bitter tone. 

And now Windu looked… almost panicked? “Skywalker, I can’t feel his force presence on board your ship.” 

“What?! Of course he’s………” Anakin trailed off in a mix of confusion and quickly growing horror. He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan get on board, but why wouldn’t he? 

He opened the bond, and a cascade of pure feeling slammed across the bond. Calls, cries of don’t go; I’m still here! Come back! Anakin! Flowed into his brain. 

Oh no. 

Fear immediately slammed through his mind. The separatists were going back there! 

With barely contained nervousness, he turned to Windu. “We’re going back now, you can tell the council. Oh, he’s gonna get for this one, isn’t he? Mouthing off about the council again? 

“I wouldn’t expect any less. May the force be with you.” And then he strode back inside. Anakin actually paused for a moment in surprise. Master Windu, actually doing something that needed to be done? Huh. 

There’ll be time for that later, Obi-Wan’s the priority. 

He turns and runs towards the ship, accidentally crashing into Ahsoka.

“Master?” She asks, looking up. 

“Ahsoka, we have to go back, we left Obi-Wan.” 

“What?!?” She yelps in surprise. 

“We left Obi-Wan there, and the separatists were going right there!” Ahsoka’s eyes bug, and then Anakin storms onto the ship, her running after him. 

—————

It had been two days. Two days since Anakin had found out he left his best friend to die and rushed off to rescue him. He’d been snapping at people left and right. There was no contact with the base, and Anakin was stewing. Stewing in his fear, his misery, his guilt. 

Yes, he was guilty, no denying that. He’d just left him there, and for what? 

Because he was ignoring him? 

Because he’d blocked the bond. 

Because he’d been angry at Obi-Wan. 

Well, now he was angry at himself. For being such a jerk. “See you onboard.” What if that was the last thing he’d ever get to say to him? 

He’d never forgive himself. 

He’d been pacing his room for the last seven hours. 

A soft beeping noise. Artoo. 

“Hey, bud.” Anakin choked. Artoo bumped him gently. 

“What are you up to? Hanging out with Snips n’ Rex?”   
Artoo bumped him, again, harder. 

“What? What is it?” Artoo straight up rammed him this time. 

“Artoo, I don’t have time, I just wanna find Obi-Wan…..” Anakin buried his face in his hands. 

“Wait. Artoo, you plugged into the network aboard the station, right?” An affirmative beep. “Are you saying you’ve still got access to the cameras?” This statement got a joyous whistle. 

“Oh, thank you, Artoo!” And then he wrapped the little droid in a hug. 

“Now let’s find that footage.” 

—————

Anakin has had Artoo project the image on his wall, and Ahsoka has come to watch as well. 

Anakin presses a button on Artoo’s dome. “Alright, this is live.” 

The image comes up on the outdoor cameras. Legions of droids stamping towards the door. 

“Oh no..” Ahsoka whimpered. They busted through the door, and Artoo changed the camera view to the interior hallway. 

At the end of the hall stood Obi-Wan. His hair looked dirty, but otherwise, he seemed fine. Thank the stars. 

“Hey! Come and get me!” He shouted, voice tinny from the camera. Then he ducked around the corner, peering out at the droids. 

They began walking down the hall, coming closer and closer to Obi-Wan. 

“What is he doing?” Mumbled Anakin. 

The hall was full. Then Obi-Wan held up some kind of control button. And pressed it. 

A ray shield activated from the center of the hallway, cutting the space in half, all the droids being cut in half, with only Obi-Wan ducking below the ray. The entire hallway of droids collapsed to the ground, and Obi-Wan deactivated the shield. 

An audible sigh of relief echoed from both Anakin and Ahsoka. 

He stood up, chuckling faintly. “And that’s how to destroy some droids.” 

Then he looked in the opposite direction. 

“I’ve still got a lot to do.” And then Obi-Wan walked off camera. 

————

Obi-Wan sighed. It worked. He’d managed to destroy every single droid without his lightsaber, mainly using the shields and blast doors around the station.

Grievous had gotten away, after a ‘battle’; if you could call it that. It was mostly Obi-Wan running for his life, although he had managed to snag a lightsaber and use it to fend him off. 

He knew he didn’t deserve to think like this, but…… he wanted his lineage. He didn’t know why, but the force was oddly distant. He just wanted….. oh, well it hardly mattered now. Nobody was coming. 

——— 

Anakin ended jumping out of the gunship before it reached the ground, desperate by now. Obi-Wan was….. 

Right there, actually. Seated right inside the door, glancing up at Anakin with a vaguely interested look on his face. 

“Oh. Hey, Anakin.” 

“Obi-Wan! What’s going on, are you ok?” Anakin dropped to his knees in front of the elder Jedi. 

“Oh. Yeah. Totally. Would you care to join me? I’m just having dinner.” He raised a hand, which was filled with berries. 

Had Obi-Wan been eating only berries for two weeks? Anakin’s heart clenched, but the worry didn’t abate. 

“Obi-Wan? Where did you find these?” He said to his friend, who was continuing to tilt sideways. Anakin put heavy hands on his shoulders. 

“Oh. Outside. In the forest. It’s reeeeeeally dark out there.” 

Ignoring his growing panic, Anakin picked up one of the berries and popped it in his mouth, then almost immediately spit it out. “Obi-Wan, these are poisonous!” 

“Oh. That sucks. Nothing else to really eat, though……” Anakin held back a panicked little noise and hoisted the man up, then lifting him in a bridal carry and hurrying back to the ship. “KIX!” 

————

The easiest way to describe it is that he was unconscious. And then he wasn’t. 

The fruity but sickly smell of bacta is next, and Obi-Wan can’t help a groan. 

“Hey, hey, are you there? Master?” 

That’s…. Anakin, that’s Anakin. Is he dreaming? 

“Hey, time to wake up, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan just wants to sleep. He wants Anakin to just leave him alone. He knows Anakin doesn’t want to be here anyway, why force him? 

“Hey!” Oops, he was projecting. 

Oh, right, he’d been rescued. But then why did he smell bacta then? 

“What happened?” He managed to mumble. 

“The berries you’ve been eating were poisonous. You’ve been unconscious for two weeks. You barely made it, and we’re already back at the temple.” 

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes, peering up into Anakin’s worried face. 

“There you are. Come here.” And then Obi-Wan’s upright, being pulled into warm arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. This is all my fault, and now you nearly died again. I’m….. still mad, but…… I feel like we should talk about it maybe?” Anakin finally whispered. 

“Yes, I think that would be wonderful.”


End file.
